Shattered glass
by Backlash Button
Summary: A simple walk with my best friend was all i expected. But nooooo. Raed M for language.


REVIEW THIS! I COMMAND YOU!  
...OOO...

"Let us go out!" i told my best friend. "Whhhhhhhhhy?" she complained. "Shut up, get dressed, and get down stairs." i said, as she rolled off the bed as i left he room. No one was home, odd. I went to the kitchen, my dog, muffin, who was a doberman, was laying on the couch. "Hey good lookin." i sat next to him, he just looked at me and layed his head on my leg. About 10 minutes later my friend, who had on a black shirt, her ttransformers skirt, and converse shoes came down stairs. "Muffin's on top of you." she said, i laughed, "Ha! Muffin top!" i giggled, muffin looked at me like "What the hell man?". I got up and got my purse and keys, with my charger, which i never leave home without, unless i go to the gas station, or bathroom. "Where are we going?" my friend asked, "We are walking around for no reason." i replied, "Lovely. And put my wallet in your purse." she responded. I made sure i got my keys and wallet, and i put her wallet. My friend, was out the door, and i looekd at muffin, "Guard the fort, captain Muffin." i said and walked out and locked the door. My dad's car pulled into the small space of parking. I watched him get out. "Dad, we are going out." i said to him, he nodded, "Be back before 8." he told me, "Fiiiiiiine." i replied and we started walking.

We walked past the church, and it rang. "Fricken bell!" my friend yelled. I drank my rasberry iced tea i got from the gas station and we walked around. "So what now?" my friend asked, i shrugged. We walked for about 40 minutes. It started getting windy, and it was sunny. "It's getting windy." i said, "Yep." she replied, we walked, soon it got more windy. "Want to head back?" i asked, she nodded, we turned and went wide eyed. "The hell is that?!" she yelled, "It's a fucking tornado!" i yelled, we ran. Fast. We ran for awhile, then the tornado caught up, and soon i got sucked in, i screamed and pulled my friend from her shirt and she got pulled in. "I'm going to kill you if this tornado doesn't!" she screamed, i was bawling my eyes out. We held onto each other and were bawling our eyes out as we spun around for what seemed like forever. "WE'RE GUNNA DIE!" we both screamed and cried. Soon, we fell into darkness. "Ew! I smells terrible!" she exclaimed, and sniffed, "Ew. Smells like old cheese." i said, and got up and put my hand on her head. "Hey!" she said, and i punched the roof, and looked around, and where we were, was in fact, a dumpster. "Well, i figured out where we are." i looked at her, "Where?" she asked, "We are in a dumpster." i said, she had a disgusted face, she pushed me out, i yelped and face planted. "Owwwww." i groaned and rolled over, as she jumped out of the dumpster. I looked up, i saw blue sky. "I see skys of blue, and clouds of white." i sang, "I see a dumbass singing for reason." My friend sang, she made fun of me. "Help me up." i said, she puled me up, and i dusted myself off. "You smell like shit." she said, "You don't smell like roses yourself." i replied. "Let's just try to find a gym, and shower." she said and i nodded.

We started to walk away, "Wait!" i yelled and ran back to the dumpster, and peeked in and grabbed my purse. I then ran back to her, and we walked down the alley. We looked around, and we came to a shipping dock, we looked around and i tripped on something, i looked. "I found soap!" i said, she looked and there it was, soap, the good kind at that, it had body soap and shampoo. I grabbed some and stuffed them in my bag. "I found detergent!" my friend yelled and held up small bottles of clothing detergent. We started looking around for more. "I'm just finding slutty clothes." my friend said, and she held up a mini-skirt. I looked around, and couldnt find anything. I looked around some more, and then realized the sun was setting. "Damn it." i said, she looked at me, "What is it?' she asked, "The sun is setting." i replied, and we got whatever we could find, and started to look for places with a shower. Which basically meant a gym. The sun had set, we were hopeless in the long run. I sighed, and we looked around, bt we stood in the alleys, since thats where the back doors were usually located. We walked for what seemed like forever. "I'm tired." my friend complained, "Deal with it." i replied and looked around.

We past a door way, and it opened. We hid and saw what it was. There, in the alley was a janitor, taking out the trash. We snuck over, and ran into the place without knowing. We jumped into a hamper, and covered ourselved with clothes. "Ew! These smell like sweat!" my friend whispered and she started crying silently. "Are you ok?" i whispered, "The smell stings my eyes." she replied, i giggled quietly and we felt the hamper move, and we stood quiet. After about 10 minutes, we stopped, and the lights shut off. I got up and face planted again, and looked around, it was dark, i went to the door, and flipped on the switch. "Hey, come out. We really are lucky." i smiled, and went to the small window. "How?" my friend asked, as she popped up, and cheered. We got rolled into the laundry room and there was washers and driers. "Let's get naked!" i yelled and took off my shirt. "No." she said and went over to a cabinet, which supplied robes, they were the white fluffy kind.

We soon were both in robes, and our clothes with shoes included, along with my purse, with the contents taken out, were getting washed. "Now all we need is a shower." my friend said, as she looked through boxes. We figured out it was the storage closet. They had about everything, from the travel tooth brush and tooth paste, soap and shampoo, even razors. "The showers are a 3 floors above us." i said as i got a cloth. "How do you know?" she asked, "I saw it on the map on the wall." i replied as i pointed and got a small wash cloth. "When do you want to go take a shower?" she asked, i thought for a moment. "Let's wait til closing." i suggested, and she nodded, "We have to wait for our clothes anyway." she then told me. I was laying on a bed i made out of towels, and she sat on the chair that was in the room. I charged my phone, and soon she did too. "Well, my service is out." she said and stretched, "Mine too." i told her, and we yawned at the same time. We didn't realize that we took a nap, until we woke up, i noticed the light under the door was out. "Hey, it's time to go." i shook her, she fell off the chair with a thud. "Ow." she said, i got up and peeked out the door, it was dark, but not too dark, some light were on. She got our clothes from the dryer, and we snuck out after putting our stuff back in my bag.

We went to the stairs. It took both of us to open it, that was until we noticed it was a push, not a pull door. We went up the stairs and got to the third floor. "Cant. Breath." she said, as for me, i was walking slow. "I'm not that out of breath, but damn, why did you run up the stairs?" i asked as we both reached the top of the stairs. We pulled it open, and walked in. The place was lit enough to see where you were going. We saw camera's and tried to be nin jas. Like i said, TRIED. We did unnecessary ninja rolls. We ran into each other when we hid behind corners. Don't ask, it just happened. We wasted about 30 minutes getting to the shower, when it was about afew steps away, and i looked at the clock. Can you say "EPIC FAIL."? We snuck into the shower. We fumbled for the light switch, which we found. We decided to used the ones farthest away from the door. "Time to get naked!" i yelled and ran and threw off my towel. "Naked mexican on the loose!" my friend yelled and i got to the shower. I turned on the water, and adjusted it. My friend came up to the one next to me, thank god there was a wall.

We started taking showers. It was nice to feel clean again, and we used about all the soap to get the smel off us. We don't know how much time passed, but we just joked and laughed. I turned off the water after she did, and we dried off. We put out clothes on and went back to the laundry room. We put what we used in the washer and drier, and waited. "I'm hungry." i said, "Same." she replied, after we waashed, dried and put back what we used, we left, the same way we got in. We walked out of the alley, and looked around. "Woah." we said together, and looked around. I looked at the statues, they looked familiar, suddenly i feel a gust of wind, and my friend was screaming for dear life.


End file.
